


Howl

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [10]
Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so cold. He was alone. And he remembered the hunt ending, returning to Snowsdale... all he had lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

He followed her footprints in the snow. When had it begun to snow? Had they truly been tracking Sarra’s daughter for that long? Men followed behind as he tracked the girl into the wilderness, men he had known his entire life, who had grown up beside him in Snowsdale. He only now realised, after all of this, that he had never once seen their true hearts.

It was so cold.

He was on his knees, snow soaking through the fabric of his trousers as he stared around, confused. There were no footprints in the snow but his own.

He was alone. And he remembered the hunt ending, returning to Snowsdale... all he had lost. Because you could not see the darkest hearts of your friends and forget. He had left, alone... he had wandered and now it was winter and he was alone and so, so, so very cold....

He closed his eyes as he fell forward, his face hitting the snow, his breath stirring it only slightly.

Hakkon stopped shivering.

In the distance, a wolf howled.


End file.
